The present invention relates to a device for reducing the potentially harmful effects of high sound pressure levels on orchestral musicians. More particularly, the present invention relates to an acoustical device for use on chairs of individual performers, which operates to effectively lower the sound pressure level and incidence of noise induced hearing loss.
While much attention has been given to sound pressure levels generated by pop musicians, and particularly the highly amplified sounds generated by rock bands, relatively little attention has been focused on solving the problem of high sound pressure levels on individual orchestral musicians. Nonetheless, performers seated, for instance, in front of and in close proximity to the brass and percussion sections of an orchestra, such as the woodwinds, strings and brass are exposed to sound pressure levels which can result in hearing loss.
Guidelines for permissible noise levels have been determined by the U.S. Department of Labor, Occupational Safety, which limits sound levels, for example, of 90 dbA to a maximum time period of up to 8 hours per day whereas exposure to sound levels of 115 dbA should not exceed fifteen minutes in duration per day. Still, noise induced hearing loss is found to be prevalent among professional orchestral musicians, who are exposed to high sound pressures on a daily basis, as a result of lengthy rehearsals, recording sessions, etc., where the duration of exposure exceeds the recommended safe occupational maximums.
Previous efforts to solve the problem of noise induced hearing loss among orchestral musicians have not been totally satisfactory. For example, various free standing baffle systems have been employed between sections of the orchestra in order to shield performers. However, the baffles in most instances were large and cumbersome to handle and difficult to transport when the orchestra was scheduled for out of town appearances. Moreover, because such baffle systems were physically large in size they were always quite prominent to the audience, and therefore, detracted from the general esthetic appearance of the orchestra. Alternatively, ear plugs have been used by individual performers. Such devices were effective in reducing sound pressure levels, but nevertheless, interfered with the ability to hear and gauge the pitch and tonal quality of play of neighboring musicians in the orchestra. Consequently, plugging the ears is not viewed as an ideal solution to the problem of noise induced hearing loss. Elevating the percussion and brass sections of the orchestra has also been tried with less then satisfactory results. A reduction in sound pressure levels directly on the ear may be achieved by use of orchestral risers, but actual performance is dependent on musicians raising and maintaining the bells of their instruments in an elevated position. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved and dependable sound attenuating device which will offer the necessary occupational safeguards to orchestral musicians without trade-offs in musician performance and convenience.
The present invention provides a novel means for reducing the potentially harmful effects of high sound pressures and related loss of hearing without interfering with normal hearing processes. The basic design of the device eliminates the need for large, unattractive baffle systems and the problem of transporting when on tour. It is both hand portable and easily mountable to the backside of virtually any musician's chair.